


Value

by MR01



Series: Leal [4]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, I might make another one following up to this, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Moments that led/lead Kendall to reclaiming his life back before the press conference, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, That genuine, Yeah I feel like Logan knew he was doing, bc if you think about it that shareholders had already made their decision, encouraging & proud smile Ken gave Rome though, he looked so smug/proud of himself and son in that scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Ken..I don't give a fuck about missing out on this fucking funeral..your, this is not right. You can't let yourself be the scapegoat man. Not you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Succession' obvi. Also thanks for reading.

* * *

"Please, enjoy. This one's on me." Kendall looked at everyone. 

In the eyes yet through them. Roman knew that much.

Still he watches in silence as Kendall stabs at his food lightly before eating some then glancing his way briefly.

Roman feels his heart stop then like it skipped a few beats when Kendall gives him a tiny smile.

His mask somewhere between crumbling and hanging fast all at once.

Holding a brave face for him. Tomorrow morning the whole world will be at his throat eager for blood.

Still in this moment Kendall's smile is all that tethered him in place. A lifeline.

As if he was the one that needed reassuring tonight.

Not even almost dying was this heartbreaking.

Then Con is stealing the spotlight by saying that he wants to drop out of politics.

That he now knows what people really think about him and his dreams. How they no longer matter. He should grow up. 

With any luck maybe the news can distract the public. That he hopes it can help.

Shiv on the other hand is strangely quiet and he can't help but pick up on a vibe she's giving off.

Guilt, shame, relief?

He doesn't know but it sure as shit isn't anger and whatever it is just doesn't sit right with him.

Still the 'party' goes on like nothing happened here. Like they just didn't commit a blood sacrifice to the Moon gods or some crazy shit akin to that.

With Cousin Greg looking at Kendall just a little too long for comfort. Like he would definitely like to say something to him but not here or now.

He thinks that interesting but focuses hard on not making a scene or cursing out his father.

Roman is half-assed placing his faith in the thought that Logan must have a plan or see a bigger picture he himself can't possibly yet.

Because Kendall Roy will not be the latest scapegoat or shot execution-style before a crowd just because his fucking Dad refused to take accountability for his company's mistakes.

Then there's Willa a few seats down trying to bring up anything other than her garbage fire of a play but Gerri is in for the kill.

Evidently by the way things are sounding more than one person here is tense and he can just tell that one of his previous hostage buddies will be in the line of fire next.

Redirecting her anger in a way he would have under normal circumstances considered hot but is just white noise to him now.

With a waitress asking if he would like some more champagne and him handing her his plate. 

Getting up moments after he sees Logan walk off into his favorite chair by the lower deck.

"Yeah? Whatever, excuse me." He meets Tom's eyes for a moment before another waiter comes into his line of vision carrying a tray of desserts.

With Roman knocking it aside without a care for the table guests concerns as he stalks off into the hallway. 

Not bothering with apologizing to anyone as he elaborates.

"I said fuck off."

* * *

He finds himself going down the left wing of the yacht. Servers and personnel are only allowed to venture this way on special occasions meaning mainly when the boat is docked.

Or Logan wants to show off his wealth in the drollest of ways.

When Kendall finds him. He is leaning against a wall with his shoes off and his shirt open. Tear marks showing on his face and he knows Kenny sees a few fall from his chin.

"You got something against mostly gluten free strawberry ice cream. Since when Ro? Plus c'mon you're missing the party." Kendall had tried for gentle.

Having followed Roman through the maze that was the updated baby at the top of Marsha's pride.

And seeing his normally so calm and suave brother like this so close to the last time in a month. It's just not ideal and Kendall still hasn't had a chance to talk to him about things. 

His brother could have died for fuck's sake and thanks to their Dad they might have been none the wiser.

"Ken..I don't give a fuck about missing out on this fucking funeral..your, this is not right. You can't let yourself be the scapegoat man. Not you. Ever."

Roman licks at his lips. Fingers shaky like he wouldn't mind a cigarette or a warm cup of hot chocolate right now but Kendall has neither on him at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Kendall takes a seat beside him on the floor.

After having decided that he didn't want to be here in the dark like his younger brother had been and turning on the lights.

Taking a quick look around. He sighs audibly. Wincing slightly when Roman eyes widened before looking so.. soft. Like he was sad.

But Kendall tries not to worry about that. Chosing instead to think that their stepmom really did a bang-up job here.

Tossing his phone away towards the left on a table because at this point who really can give him worse news?

And he's leaning his head back. He shuts his eyes. They ache. He thinks he's tired. That everytime he does this he feels the weight of what he's done just a little more than before.

Knowing that his world will crumble. Come down, bombard around him from all sides.

He is just allowed a few hours to think over everything.

Act.

And yet he just wants to sit here. Without saying anything or stressing and Roman is just holding onto him.

His fingers interlacing with his own. Pulse steady and the pressure against his skin is warm.

God he feels so selfish. For wanting to stay here and not go home. 

Text Jess to see if Rava is available. Because he cannot talk to her directly. What would he even say?

He doesn't know where he'd begin. Or worse where he would end. God knows he almost slipped up when Stewy asked him. Gave him a 'friend card' but he had manage to remember Romans words. 

He had remembered himself at the last second.

That his father, step mother and half brother would always hold him in a vice because they know his secret. 

What he did. What he is.

Still he kinda wants to know.

If he can have his kids for a while. He won't do that.

Right now he won't worry about anything not in front of him.

His own voice sounds foreign to his ears. It's so dead in this moment and he tries hard to make the coughing sounds he makes to try and liven up his tone seem effortless.

"Why...mm why are you out here. Crying of all things, Rome? You gotta know homie. It's not a nice look." 

Kendall gives him a side glance. A small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

But Roman still catches the look or worry for him.

In reality he doesn't have time to say much more before Roman is attacking his mouth with his own. 

He hears something snap but his thought process is nulled by the feeling of Roman's tongue invading his mouth so thoroughly.

Then he is being shoved away harshly before Roman is uttering the words. "Fuck you Ken." Against his lips. Still the hands on his face linger tenderly holding him in place.

Looking angry if the scowl and his eyebrows are anything to go by but Kendall can see the fear for him in his eyes.

Trying to say something without words but Ken is trying to look anywhere but at him now.

Because if he does he might say something he would rather not if he wants to make the most of his time in a boat full of on edge family members and reluctant guests.

Placing a hand on his chest lightly before yanking him back in. Kissing him once before running a thumb over his bottom lip.

His voice low, gentle. A reminder that they shouldn't be doing this or now. Fuck could they be any more reckless or insane? God, he kinda hopes so.

That they are currently sharing one brain cell and it's clearly on Roman's corner.

"I don't want to lose sight of you. Whatever the endgame. Please Kendall." 

The way Kendall stares at him has Roman hold his breath and he feels like he might just start bawling again.

With him thinking that he hadn't even done that when he went through the whole hostage ordeal.

"Ro" the way Ken says his name has goosebumps and chills run though him. 

Only to have the feeling escalate further when he runs his fingers through his hair.

Leaving Roman powerless to his touch. And if he didn't know himself better he'd think he was starving for it.

"Follow me." Roman gets up. His voice firm yet quick. Like he's excited to share with him a secret.

Grabbing his arm he leads him down a maze of corridors only to forcible kick a door open.

Knowing that even if they make a little too much noise no one will bother coming down here. Not with tonight's mood. 


End file.
